¿Aparearse en el aire?
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Draco simplemente no lo entiende; sabía que su padre se había quejado todo el tiempo sobre la juventud de su entonces y ahora lo comprendía pues le estaba ocurriendo ahora a él, ¿Cómo, por los calzones de Merlín, esas mujeres podrían hacer eso? Y le sorprendía más el hecho de que no se lastimasen en esas extrañas posiciones.


**Título:** ¿Aparearse en el aire?

 **Pairing/Pareja:** Harry x Draco (Harco)

 **Generó:** Romance

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowlin, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

 **Summary:** Draco simplemente no lo entiende; sabía que su padre se había quejado de la juventud de su entonces y ahora lo comprendía pues le estaba ocurriendo a él, ¿Cómo, por los calzones de Merlín, esas mujeres podrían hacer eso? Y le sorprendía más el hecho de que no se lastimasen en esas extrañas posiciones.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne.

* * *

 **¿APAREARSE EN EL AIRE?**

No lo podía creer, ¿Cómo, por los calzones de Merlín, esas mujeres podrían hacer eso? Y le sorprendía más el hecho de que no se lastimasen en esas extrañas posiciones.

¡Ni él podía hacer eso! Por el cabello **NO** tinturado de su padre.

Y eso que él era flexible, _demasiado_ flexible.

–Cariño, ¿estás con eso de nuevo? –Escucho la vos sedosa a su espalda.

–Pero es que no entiendo, ¿Cómo hacen eso? ¡Ni con magia esas ridículas muggles lograrían hacer…! –Calló cuando una de las féminas levanto su pierna izquierda, girándola en un ángulo de 60 grados (creando para su impresión un perfecto círculo) y terminaba haciendo eso…

¡Parecían perras en celo!

– ¡Es imposible!

–Oh vamos cielo, son solo bailes. Así bailan los jóvenes hoy en día.

– ¿Incluso magos y brujas? –Le preguntó inquisitivo, levantando una de sus finas cejas y observo como el otro le sonreía cariñosamente.

–Cariño, puedo asegurarte que sí.

– ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Sabía que no debía de apoyar los ideales de Granger y su oh tan 'fantástica' idea de que los magos comenzaran a conocer el mundo muggle! ¡Estamos jodidos!

–Amor, creo que te estas poniendo viejo –Le burló mientras se acomodaba los lentes y lo obligaba a sentarse sobre su regazo.

Respingó la nariz con molestia, ¿él viejo? ¡Apenas tenía cuarenta y dos años! –Habla por ti Potter, a ti se te nota las canas desde la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts.

Sonrió al ver su resultado. El moreno a penas lo miro con el ceño fruncido e instintivamente llevo una de sus manos a su cabellera que solo tenía unos pocos tonos de gris.

–Pero de que hablas, estoy en la flor de mi juventud –Rodó los ojos ante el comentario del niño-que-vivió-y-venció.

–Como digas, cariño –Ambos volvieron a fijarse en la caja que proyectaba imágenes, una adquisición que a Harry le había costado introducir en su hogar, pues al principió él no estaba nada de acuerdo con empezar a recolectar cosas muggles como la familia de la comadreja. Todo cambio cuando se dio cuenta de que se podía burlar más de los muggles y sus extraños actos al referirse a diversión, cocina, medicina etc. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero le gustaba eso de 'Los Británicos Tienen Talento'… ni siquiera Harry lo sabía, y es que siendo Auror llegaba a aparecerse en casa después de una hora en la que acababa el programa.

–Por lo menos ese espectáculo está apunto de acabar –Suspiro.

–Oh vamos Draco, cielo, es inusual y llamativo –Abrió sus ojos y miro con fijeza a su pareja.

–Creo que algo en la oficina te ha golpeado en la cabeza, _cariño._ De nuevo.

–Solo fue una vez –Hizo un puchero –Y ese algo fue un premio –Se dijo más para sí que para ambos.

–Un premio por ser el mejor jefe de aurores… uno que casi te mata; _solo te desmayaste_. Casi le causas un ataque a Albus mientras trabajaba en la empresa cuando le dijeron que estabas grave y me obligo a correr para que fuéramos a San Mungo.

–Draco… -Regaño Harry.

–No olvidemos a James quien tenía un glorioso partido de quidditch y lo abandono en el segundo tiempo porque su papá estaba en cama y de seguro peor de lo que creíamos.

–Cieeeloooo…

–Harry, tu hijo creía que habías sufrido una contusión cerebral… y Lilly junto con Scorpius creían que te habían atacado dejándote…

– ¡Ya entiendo! –Estaba sonrojado.

–Aún recuerdo como estábamos todos, hasta que nos dijeron que te había golpeado un trofeo…

–Draco, ¿Quieres seguir viendo a esas chicas bailando? Es un concierto, solo hacen eso.

– ¡Claro que no Potter! ¡Es asqueroso! Parecen un grupo de elfos domésticos en celo.

– ¿Un elfo…? ¿Cómo…?

–No preguntes.

Harry negó y apago la televisión con aquel aparato negro lleno de botones a colores.

– ¿Salimos a cenar?

–Claro –Intentó levantarse pero el brazo protector de Harry le detuvo – ¿Harry? –Le miró y sonrió cuando vio al moreno estirar sus labios y entrecerrar sus ojos.

Bajó su rostro y toco aquellos labios más ásperos que los suyos. El movimiento fue de inmediato, y el calor en su pecho se extendió hasta llegar a la punta de sus orejas; adoraba cuando Harry se ponía tan cariñoso en el momento en que estaban en casa y especialmente estando solos, sin sus hijos que trataran de llamar la atención de cada uno por separado. Al apartarse se sonrieron coquetamente y al final Draco logró ponerse en pie

–Vamos, tengo mucha hambre.

–Como digas Dragón.

* * *

Una vez estando listos se dirigieron a la chimenea.

–No puedo creer que hayamos terminando hablando de eso que paso ya hace cuatro años. Y por muy raro, empezó por aquel programa con esas chicas bailando.

–A eso no se le llama bailar.

– ¿Entonces cómo?

– ¿Aparearse en el aire?

Harry soltó una risotada mientras agarraba un puñado de polvos –Creo que Lilly me dijo que se llama… Twerking.

Draco bufó –Eso es porque la juventud de hoy en día es demasiado… extravagante. Por eso crie a Scorpius de la mejor manera.

–No me sorprendería que se revelara a tu espalda –Susurro girando el rostro.

– ¿Dijiste algo cariño?

–Nada cariño –Le sonrió con culpabilidad.

Una vez se aparecieron en el caldero chorreante, Draco supo que no dejaría que un Potter se metiera con un Malfoy con esos comentarios, y más si ese Potter era su pareja.

–Harry, cielo.

– ¿Um? –El moreno busco a tientas la mano de Draco, más este la alejo.

– ¿Te imaginas a nuestra inocente y bella Lilly haciendo… twerking? –Y sin más se alejó, sabiendo cuan protector era Harry con su hija.

Nadie se metía con el vástago de un Malfoy; luego pediría perdón a Lilly sí el Potter mayor hacía una escena, le tenía cariño a la niña.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Como ven, es mi primer Fic. Espero les haya gustado y si existen errores espero me los digan D:**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **-Dramatique Licorne**


End file.
